<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LUCY WHAT THE FUCK?! by Littledanceingdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956041">LUCY WHAT THE FUCK?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons'>Littledanceingdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Friendship, Interviews, M/M, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is often seen has " scary " to outsiders but Gray who sees that idiot snore and watched him trip over his own two feet before is absolutely not buying it. (Spoiler: Gray has never had a reason to be scared of him.)<br/>A reporter gets curious about it after Gray laughs right in their face when he's asked if he views Natsu has " Intimidating ".<br/>[Slight use of headcanons within the story but doesn't diverge from Canon completely]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster &amp; Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Happy, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LUCY WHAT THE FUCK?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!!! So uh this story doesn't make out Lucy to be a bitch (she can be one but like??? So can Natsu so what's your point. Unneeded and get that shit out of my Team Natsu bonding). Anyway so like this is literally Team Natsu bonding + smol side of Gratsu. Hope y'all like it!!! (Lmao but if you aren't done w/ fairy tail &amp; like Gratsu stick around because I'm planning another multi chapter story. Sadly not this one sorry ur gonna have to check my actual ao3. Write it down on a sticky note or something) </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001602 <br/>H A THERE IT IS!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natsu has never been the most conventional. Anyone who even remotely met him could tell you that. The mage has been known to start fights, destroy towns and be so strong he could take down the hardest enemy. If anything was known about him it was that he was loved by everyone. The town he lives in adjusted for him, they welcomed him with open arms. He used to be a quiet little boy, shyly dodging around people as he made his way to the guild. Some of the town's citizens say they never thought he turned out so bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is the definition of attention grabbing, constantly others noticed him for one thing or another. Even his enemies had to admit he is strong. They wave their hands through, brushing it off. Hiding the fear that hides in their bones. Natsu is a hurricane that will rip you apart in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his guild admits this. Mulitple times they have exasperatedly retold stories of Natsu doing something dumb or saving the day just so he could take a nap. Every single person has even the guild master. This is why they were shocked when Gray laughed at them when they asked their questions. “ You aren't aware? “ they ask flabbergasted. How does he not?! Gray grew up with the other. Out of anyone he should know the most. He just shakes his head, shoulders still shaking with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Natsu? Scary? “ Gray wheezes, arms wrapped around his middle. “ As if! “ the male snorts, wiping away the tears that have gathered at the corner of his eyes. By morning the entirety of the town wanted to know why Gray wasn’t scared of the dragon slayer. They set out to ask questions again, determined to find out the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first mage they interviewed was Erza. She sat gracefully in a chair, a plate of cake in front of her. “ Titaina! “ They call rushing into asking if she’s available for an interview. The scarlet haired woman blinks at them. “ Oh of course! “ she smiles, asking for another slice of cake for the reporter. A gesture the queen of fairies is known to do. Question after question passes and she politely answers between each bite of cake. “ Ah would you mind answering this question? “ They shift. “ It has to do with the interview Gray, your teammate, did with us. “ Erza grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gray is worse than Natsu is. “ she says, calmly and smoothly. Not once does she stutter or show an ounce of fear. Just like with Natsu. “ What does that mean? “ They try to sound not excited about the potential of what she might say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza leans forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Gray, “ She says, staring them in the eyes the whole time, “ is strong. “ Erza stays leaned forward, face serious. “ He can freeze you from the inside out without even touching you. “ She grins, excitement in her eyes. “ He can make you suffocate on ice. “ They shake. “ While Natsu needs to reach you or focus on what he is doing, Gray can blink and you will be dead. “ They leave shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She has to be joking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They shake themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never heard of that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next is Mira. Fairy tail’s sweetheart is always genuine with what she says. They hope they can actually get the truth this time. “ Ah! Hello! “ Mira greets with a wide smile and instantly they know they can trust her. “ Hello! Thank you for agreeing to an interview! “ they smile back at her. Mira laughs it off. “ It's nothing! “ and with that they get on with the interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Do you know why Gray is not afraid of Natsu Dragneel? “ they ask the long awaited question. Mira’s eyes light up. “ Oh! Because they are both monsters! “ she squeals. '' Gray is a lot more cunning than Natsu, that's what makes him dangerous. “ She excitedly says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pale. “ So what Erza said about Gray being able to freeze a person from the inside out is true? “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mira smiles wider. “ Oh of course! “ she cheerfully confirms. Their heart stops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sips her drink. “ Gray is an s-class mage afterall. “ Mira says. They jerk their head up. “ An s-class?? “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did that happen! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira laughs. “ Don’t tell me you didn’t know? He got into s-class a year ago! “ They don’t know how they didn’t know that. “ Teams can’t take on s-class jobs without two s-class mages! “ Mira waves a hand as if this isn’t news. They gulp nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s true! It’s all true! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn in the magazine the following week. The editor approves and it’s on its way to being printed off and distributed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu laughs at the magazine Lucy frantically shoves at him. “ Can he really do that?! “ she squeals, fear and shock on her face. “ Oh c’mon luce! He’s not gonna freeze ya! “ Natsu crackles and ducks under the punch Lucy sends his way. She sighs angrily and slumps back down on the guild bench. “ I didn’t realize he refined his magic to that point. “ She admits as if Natsu didn’t already know that. “ Duh Luce. “ he rolls his eyes at her. Lucy pouts, fuming at her spot. “ We haven’t been in a life threatening situation that calls for it. “ Natsu explains, “ Gray wouldn’t kill someone for no reason. “ She seems to understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t think about it like that. “ She mutters. Natsu’s eyes are going to fall out of his head if he rolls them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu yelps at the cold hand on the back of his neck. Lucy is laughing like the traitor she is. “ Asshole! “ he hisses, purposely increasing his body temperature while Gray sits down. “ You guys talking about the interview? “ he asks casually. Natsu glares at him. “ Yeah. “ Lucy admits sheepishly. Gray smirks, “ I figured since the magazine is on the table. “ he snarks and Lucy groans. Natsu shakes his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being careful not to disturb Happy, who's asleep in his lap, Natsu knocks Gray on the back. “ She got pouty because she thought she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t notice it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“ at that Gray gives Lucy what can only be a judgemental look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I know! “ Lucy groans into her hands. “ I wasn’t thinking. “ she grumbles. Natsu snickers. “ Since when do you? “ Gray roasts her with a smile. Lucy whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she gets a look in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god she’s thinking about something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natsu and Gray share a look. Both of them are ready to bolt if needed. “ Hey Gray? “ Lucy asks and once more Natsu gives Gray a concerned look. “ Uh what? “ the ice mage nervously answers. Lucy looks them both dead in the eyes. “ Could you freeze Natsu from the inside out or is he too warm? “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lucy! “ Gray looks horrified. Natsu is inching closer to Gray. “ The fuck! “ he hisses. Lucy just looks confused. “ What? “ Okay that’s it. Natsu needs a new team member that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want Gray to freeze him from the inside out. “ We are getting a new member. “ Natsu tells Gray who nods with him. It takes a second but Lucy finally understands. “ Oh. “ her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I cannot belive you want my boyfriend to fucking freeze me from the inside out for science. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Bullshit! Natsu is a goddamn godsend! Why would I ever?! “ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>EDIT: I DID IT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001602</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>